bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Niños de Izanami: Separación
The Children of Izanami: Seperation Let's Party! Celebrations and Invitations It had been nearly three days since the dramatic disappearance of the V-14's group from the outskirts of abandoned neighbourhood and factory turned into a Temple filled with extremists of the Red Sun, supplied by the Ahijados in hopes to cripple the Soul Society's Gotei 13. News spread like wildfire of a cataclysmic energy whirlwind visible to the entire Soul Society, having alerted the citizens and the Gotei 13 briefly before it was stated that the 10th Division took responsibility in diposing of a threat to the peace and stability of the city ; of course, Shindo never openly announced it was a criminal organization who did his job, inadvertantly solving his problem while wasting his resources and time. Since then, Angelika announced everyone to rest up for the next few days and lay low, due to the possibility that the 10th Division Captain might be looking for them. After a few days of no-show of 10th Division Soul Reapers knocking on doors and making their presence within the Rukon Districts, Hyōryū decided to hold a party at her house while her partner would continue on his 'meditations' as he declined. Thus is the reason for the entiriety of the rest of the V-14 arriving on Hyōryū's doorstep, with their personal affects and whatever party supplies they wanted to bring. Oliver had the courtesy to bring not only the usual box of alcohol refreshments, but he also brought a radio just to annoy the potentially meditating Shadō as well as wanting to play some tunes. Even Anton, out of potential influence from the blonde hot-head, had brought a noisemaker in order to increase potential noise as well as some outdoors food consisting of hot-dogs, hamburgers, and potato chip bags. Angelika, however, brought nothing but herself and her cigarettes (considering that she was the one that actually organized the setup). Now, as they stood in front of the door-step, Oliver rang the door-bell... "DING-DONG!" ...with his voice. "I hate Americans...." Anton deadpanned. The sound of loud swearing could be heard as Hyōryū ran with a slight pitter-patter sound as it came closer to the door. After a vague clicking sound could be heard, a sound following it led to a unexpected event from a believable person. BRACK! A shot from a uncharged Kido slug flew through the door, just underneath Oliver's "parts", striking a bent-up sign past it before blasting a good piece of earth in its wake behind them. "Why?!" Hyōryū said as she undid the first lock, "Didn't?!" Hyōryū undid the next one before quickly doing the rest in a fuming fit before opening it wide open, a smoking trail came from her right hand bearing her telltale Kido gun, bearing malicious angry glare at Oliver, "YOU USE THE DOORBELL, YOU IDIOT?!" Despite nearly having his "parts" torn off courtesy from a Kidō shot, Oliver was grinning like an idiot and trying his best to keep himself from laughing at the reaction he had gotten from the woman. "W...what....?" He managed to ask. "God, woman, you get mad too easily. Is it that time of the month again?" Anton, however, had other ideas. Instead of standing where he was, he was hiding and cowering behind the German woman (who was casually looking away from the scene). After the shot, he did not want to risk angering Hyōryū more than Oliver ever had. He had enough when she had kicked him in the groin twice in a row a few days ago. He wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistakes again.... ....or, so he hoped.... CRACK! A foot up towards those missed parts of Oliver's signaled that she was indeed pissed off, but had a sadistic smile and a angry twitch throbbing on her forehead, before she growled out, "No one likes a SMARTASS!" "Oh....Oh, God...." Oliver's mocking voice had been reduced to a squeak, his face had turned pale, and his eyes were crossed. It was all that it took to make him fall to his knees, his back hunched over. "I....it takes one to know one.... damn bitch...." He wheezed. "This...is what I get.... for doing.... party favors.... for the likes of you...." "....is it safe yet....?" Anton murmured, not daring to peek from behind Angelika. In turn, the German woman rolled her eyes slightly and shake her head sagely. "Yes, it's safe, Anton. You can stop trying to use me as a human shield now...." "That!" Hyōryū began shouting unapologetically to him, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "was for me missing you the last time you didn't you the doorbell!" After glaring at him, she looked over and smiled in a almost sensual manner towards Anton, walking over within a few strides on her bare feet, her short jeans bore a small black mini-skirt and she had a black top on as well, her hair done back in a short ponytail, with no real makeup but she bear a small light of party-going about to begin. "And this," she said with a husky tone, grabbing Anton's collar with a forceful grip, yanking him away from behind Angelika in time for her mouth to meet his in a hot, steamy kiss. After what seemed like forever what turned out to be a few seconds, she let go of his mouth with a liquid trail leading back to her own, smiling cockily back, "is for both the time I kicked your nuts and saving my life a few days ago." There were very few things that could shake Angelika's composure. She had seen rather horrifying sights, had been a victim of Oliver's "shock" pranks, and even stared down death more than once without a rather calm face. So when Hyoryu had suddenly started to walk over towards the two, she simply stepped out of the way (much to the chagrin of Anton) and expected the usual. What she didn't ''expect was the locking of lips. Therefore, she joined Oliver in sharing an expression of absolute shock and even a slight gasp, rendered speechless when Hyoryu had pulled the stunned Russian into a kiss that would've made Cassenova blush. And the most shocking part? Anton was the least surprised. When she pulled away, his eyes were widened considerably, but it was clearly not to the extent of the two others. It only took a few seconds before his lips curled into a small smile, and he raised the back of his hand up to get rid of the annoying spit trail that had been left behind. "Well, that is one definite and unique way of making it up to me...." He admitted, keeping his tone calm and casual. "W....what the fuck have you been smoking, woman?!" Oliver could only stare at Hyoryu in disbelief, still on his hands and knees. The Russian had been cowering in fear of her, and she had ''kissed him? He was seriously thinking that she was on her time of the month. Hyoryu winked at him, wrapping her shoulders around him as she tip-toed over to place her heated breath next to his ear, saying huskily with a mischievious grin, "That was just the appetizer for the feast later, you red-blooded hunk you. As she looped around his shoulder with her hip meeting his as she brough out a cigarette pack, saying, "I got some good stuff if yours is too weak, Oliver. I'm pretty sure you're nutcrack lag could use some right now. s She snickered as she winked over at Anton and looked at Angelika, instantly dropping her smile and cocked a brow, "whatcha looking at, Nazi?! Haven't you ever seen people kiss before?!" That immediately caused Angelika to snap her head away, and she raised a fist to her mouth to cough innocently. "Yes, well.... that particular moment was quite surprising...." She muttered, putting on a glancing look and retaining her own casual composure. Now, all the American gunman could do was sputter in anger and shock, which was only fueled by the mocking look, smirk, and light chuckle Anton was giving him behind Hyoryu's back (albeit the chuckle could've been seen as a response to Hyoryu's own whisper. "Oh, you are both such bastards!!!" He growled, immediately pushing himself up to his feet. Grabbing the two boxes of champaigne, he continued to grumble to himself with a comical cloud of steam over his head. The display caused Anton to chuckle as his eyes followed the fuming man as he entered the quarters. "Woah, I think you did quite a bit of overkill to his ego...." He commented lightly, his tone low and somewhat teasing "Nah, he'll get over it when he gets drunk," she said nonchalantly, before stuffing the pack back into her pocket, looking towards Angelika, with cock towards her house, "c'mon, herr leader! Let's go party!" She said out in a happy happy-go-lucky tone, leading Anton with a gentle pull on her arm towards the entry and into the living room, party decorations with red wrappings along the room, junk food established on a newly bought table along with a large trough sized cooler with beer and liquor of fine quality within them "Yo nutcracker!" Hyōryū yelled jokingly, before pulling a specially wrapped bottle within the trough cooler, still having an arm looped with Anton's, giving him a smirk before saying, "you earned this. I had Enrico deliver this as a part of my reward, as a gift to you." As Angelika followed with her hands in her pockets, Oliver set the boxes down and turned towards the two with a skeptical eyebrow. He had to resist from grinning and maintaining a scowl even as he saw the bottle. "Tch...." He grumbled, walking over to them and relieving Hyōryū of it. "Yank my chain, only to throw me a bone later. Thanks...." He drawled, rolling his eyes. "Go ahead, dumbass!" She shouted with a impatient frown, but still bore a jocular calvalier attitude, sitting down on the leather couch with Anton right next to her, "I made sure to shop for it. You'll like it, trust me." Anton couldn't help but smirk a little, leaning back in the couch and relaxing himself. He watched as Oliver eyed her with a skeptical look for a moment more, before promptly grasping the top of the bottle with his fingers and pulling off the cap. After flinging it away, he put the bottle to his mouth, tilted his head back, and started chugging the contents. "Wow...." The Russian muttered. "Cautious and yet not so cautious to just drink the whole thing at once." It promptly earned him a middle finger from Oliver in response. Hyōryū sighed, saying whisftully, "A 1863 Scott from the World of the Living itself, and its chugged by an ungrateful american," she looked over to Angelika before reaching into her pocket and got out a small black box about two times the size of a proposal ring but about the same square edges and feel of a leather bound box, "this is for you, Angelika. Think you'll appreciate this more than I would." "Hm?" Angelika blinked, looking towards the box with slight curiosity. "Thank you, Herr Fusoku...." She gently took the box from the woman, holding it by the bottom with one hand and clicking it open with the other. "Its the latest in visual targeting technology," she declared as a classy pair shades rested within the box, a small black rim which would expand and wrap comfortably around the user's head, with a low red glow emanating from the inside of the lenses, "it allows you to attach multiple cameras of microscopic proportions onto your teammates, allowing you to hone on them both on a 4-D map or on a 3rd Person live camera. It also allows you to scan you personal weapons, constitution, and even give near accurate estimations of enemy's strengths and weaknesses," Hyōryū rambled on and on, clearly loving the piece of tech she was giving her leader and comrade. "Quite a unique piece of technology...." Angelika commented, putting on a rather satisfied smile. "Thanks, dear...." Flicking the glasses' stems open, she slipped them on. "Be honest. How do they look ot me?" "Hmmm....." Anton looked over her thoughtfully. "Really, it doesn't match with that grey and brown outfit you have on now.... but if you had something in black? That would be a completely different story...." "Actually," Hyōryū said with a knowing smile, waving her right hand in emphasis, "Enrico DID give us new combat uniforms that came in black. You can try it on later after we've had enough partying, Angelika," she winked and gave her a thumb's up. "Excellent...." Angelika flipped the glasses off and slipped them back into the box. "Enrico was being quite considerate despite the rather mild job that we did...." "Well y'know how we almost got jumped by the 10th Division Captain? He sincerely had no idea that the Gotei 13 were watching that crap bucket for a cult neighbourhood, but I made sure he gave our due," she snickered, an evil twink dawned in her eyes showing that her talk with Enrico was a little less than civil. "You didn't do anything too drastic, did you....?" Angelika gave her a soft raise of the eyebrow as she stuffed the box into one of her trench-coat pockets. "I'd rather not hear him complain about not having to have children for the rest of his life....." The statement made Anton wince lightly at the mention. "She stuck a gun towards his package and said if he didn't give us a bonus, she'd make sure he'd had to get something compensate from now on," Shadō spoke, suddenly appearing behind Angelika, his tall stature and pale face stood out more without his hat on. Wearing all-black shirt and leggings, Shadō bore a muscular attractive appearance, his paling face only did more to show off his strong jawline and profound nose, not to mention his dark eyes with long dark brown locks caressing his slightly pointed ears and over his shoulders. "Evening everyone...glad to see there was a reason for all the noise, minus the usual gunshot." "Shadō," Hyōryū twitched with a smile, but bore an angry vein throbbing on her forehead, "why did you have to go blab your mouth when I told you specifically NOT TO?!" "Sorry, it must've slipped my mind," Shadō said nonchalantly in a plain lying tone as he bore a canine toothy smile as he grabbed a chair next to Angelika, "you being mad at me or telling me what not to do is something that comes in rarity when I'm usually the one tell you the same." "Dammit Shadō!" Hyōryū growled, though she didn't take any agressive action other than steaming and glaring at him. "Thought you were declining the party...." Anton commented, cocking an eyebrow and frowning a little. "Decide to change your mind?" "Maybe he got tired of being a sadass and finally decided to join us." Oliver said flamboyantly, promptly dropping the glass. Instead of shattering, however, it just landed right beside him. "I wouldn't blame him.... after all the har work we did, as well as the fact Pinko was knocked out for a day, who wouldn't want to join in on the fun?" Promptly, he took a step forward, clueless to where he was going. He stepped on the bottle. FLIP! WHAM! The bottle slipped his feet, his eyes widened in surprise, and he promptly fell backwards, inadvertently knocking over the chairs while doing a backflip and finally landing on the floor. Needless to say, it got quite a reaction. Immediately, Anton started laughing loud and hard, collapsing on the ground on his back even as he heard Oliver groan in pain. "Oh, god, Oliver!!!" He exclaimed. "Only one bottle and you're already doing backflips over the furniture!!!" Hyōryū laughed aloud as well, snorting and laughing as she slapped Anton's leg lightheartedly, pointing her free hand that wasn't curled around Anton's at Oliver, "HAHAHAHAHA! Dumbass! You underestimated the one thing about Scotch! Its really powerful!" Shadō just looked down at Oliver after briefly widening his eyes at the unintentional acrobatic display of awkwardness, he merely asked his compatriot, "Did you...drink the whole bottle?" "Ugh.... god....damn it....." With extreme difficulty, Oliver managed to stand himself up on his two feet, although clearly stumbling a little. "I....that....was only because.... I didn't see that bottle...." He groaned, shaking his head and shrugging off his slight haziness. "I'm fine.... your Scotch didn't do shit to me!" Hyōryū just shrugged, saying nonchalantly, "Meh, then it just means you're a clumsy dumbass rather than a drunken one." "How blunt, as always, Hyōryū-chan," Shadō said with a sheepish smile as he sweat-dropped at her crass remark. "What was that, bitch?!" Oliver had immediately rounded on her, a drunken flush on his face and his fists clenched. "You want me to choke you?!" A comical glare was directed towards her, one of his eyes was twitching, and a vein was bulging on his cheek. Even Angelika had to sweat drop at the display. Hyōryū tapped her foot, having incidentally been placed between Oliver's legs when he rounded towards her, "C'mon, balls for brains. I don't think I kicked you hard enough..." Shadō raised his hands in a attempt to calm them, smiling while doing so, "Now now...why don't we have a toast instead of trying to hurt each other?" After looking between the two of them, he promptly got a bottle and filled up a glass within the cooler before clearing his throat, "I propose a toast. To another job well done and everyone preforming as expected, and keeping each other alive." Hyōryū smirked, grabbing a bottle of her own, unplugging it before raising it towards him, "And I second that! A toast to one of the craziest bastards I know who risked his all pulling a crazy-ass stunt," she turned over, smiling ear to ear at Anton, saying, "To Anton!" "Hmph...." As Oliver scoffed, moving himself out of the way in order to avoid having his manhood threatened again, a slightly sheepish smile came across Anton's face. "Oh, come on...." He insisted casually, raising his free hand up in order for emphasis. "There's no need to glorify my actions with a toast! I only did what anyone else would do in my situation." "Well, you did wipe the annoying smirk off of that 10th Division Captain's face when you did it, just to let them bask in the humiliation of the V-14 doing their work for them." Angelika commented, chuckling. "So I do believe this is just cause." "That guy pissed me off," Hyōryū said with a laugh, chugging back on the bottle before letting it go with a wet smack, purposely licking her lips for Anton's eyes to see, "seeing him being taken down a notch made my day for sure." "It was a good thing too," Shadō said in a almost petrified look, his eyes widened for a second as he recalled it, "being near such a strong Spiritual Power...made me almost lose control," he shook his head, before smiling at them, "luckily, I have friends here from letting that happen to me." The Russian half-lidded his eyes, narrowed his eyebrows slightly, and gave a small grin at the rather attracting display. He had to admit, if Hyōryū wanted to pull in someone she liked in particular, she was certainly showing her professionalism in doing so. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every bit of it. "Don't start pulling out that sentimental shit, sadass." Oliver said, stuffing his hands within his pockets and cocking his head up in a somewhat laid-back and arrogant manner. "I don't care if we are friends. It doesn't mean that I'm gonna start holding hands and dance around rainbows, too!" "Believe me, Oliver-san, the last thing I want to do is being as proximate to your infinitesimal spiritual pressure as possible," Shadō said with a sound of distaste in his voice, squinting his eyes comically before speaking aloud, "no, I'd think that would both upset my appetite and make my senses wreak havoc with disgust." Hyōryū laughed heartily, pointing her bottle towards Shadō, "Straight as an arrow! That's my Shadō!" "Please don't patronize my disliking to not indulging in poor taste-" Shadō began to say when there was a faint, yet clear sound emanating from the door. Knock, knock, knock, knock! Shadō sighs, getting up saying in his usual deep melancholic voice, "I'll get it," before he walked out of the living room into the narrow hallway towards the door, opening it and began conversing with the person at the front door. "Hmm...?" Angelika looked over towards the direction of the doorway with mild surprise, but could not see the full figure of who Shadō suddenly had the ability to speak to someone. However, she remained silent, for she really wouldn't have to get up and stand beside him in order to see who it was. "Herr Angelika," Shadō said in the appropiate accent when addressing her, his form moved swiftly back to her side as he knelt down, almost looming over the seated figure of his leader as he whispered in her ear, "we have another client. He's waiting at the door." Hyōryū narrowed her eyes at Shadō, reading his lips well enough to guess what was going on, seeing the dark outlines of a masculine figure at the door, saying lowly enough for Anton to hear her, "I don't like this...clients usually call Angelika, not make housecalls to MY house. Either this client knows more about us than we'd like, or its linked somehow to the incident with the 10th Division." "I wouldn't be surprised...." Anton muttered back, lowering his head in order so that he could listen better. He looked at the corner of his eyes at Angelika s she gave a brief nod towards Shado before slowly sitting up and walking over to take Shado's place beside the "Considering how popular we are within the underground, it's going to be sooner or later until someone uses other methods besides phone calls. But yeah...." He turned his gaze over back to the woman sitting beside him. "Quite suspicious...." As Shadō led Angelika to the door, all Hyōryū could mutter was, "Well, let's hope its not a feigned trap like that one time....pretty sure Oliver was at fault for that." "I fucking heard that, Boobzilla." Oliver growled, standing with his arms folded across his chest. Shadō led Angelika to the door, where a young man in a brown robe with a conspicuous pair of dark shades and had medium-class armanents within his belt, "Are you the leader of V-14?" He asked in a trepidated voice, almost as if he was nervous being in the same place as her, already shifting his gaze nervously between Shadō and her. "The one and only...." Angelika kept her serene and dispassionate expression, speaking in a formal manner. "I understand that you're requesting for our services?" She had her hands within her pockets, her head tilted to the side slightly. Though her eyes were calm, it might as well have been piercing to anyone who didn't actually know her. "Not me...not here, please," he said as he shiftily looked to and fro, before drawing his gaze back onto Angelika, "may I come in for a second? This may concern your entire organization, for I assure you...this contract is very high risk." "I'd like to know if you're not the one wanting to employ our services," Shadō glared bright yellow eyes within the dark of the night, reflecting off his dark shades, "who is?" "Please...my employer doesn't see anyone unless necessary," he urged, turning back to the leader that gave him shivers looking into her penetrating eyes, "my name is Damian, and I work for some powerful people, mainly I work for my employer, which I'm not priviledged enough to know his name, only that he knows how to get things done. I'd like to propose this deal in front of all your lieutenants if possible, miss Angelika." Angelika kept her gaze on him for a few tense moments, remaining silent all the while. It was as if she was analyzing him, trying to uncover any sign of deception. Such things would be hard to get by the V-14 leader due to her being "in the business" for so long. It was always a possibility that the nervous act might be simply a way to distract her from who he really was.... Then, she finally gave him relief by closing her eyes and stepping aside for the man to enter. "Make sure not to waste any of my time, or my subordinates..." She stated. "Come in." "Thank you very much, miss Angelika!" The young man bowed humbly, if not a little too eagerly as Shadō stared at him, almost sniffing the air and spiritrons coming from the aura he presented. It was honest, but it was also ignorantly hiding something else entirely. He let the young man warily enter before him, letting Shadō walk behind him, like a looming gargoyle stalking a potential victim. As he walked in with Angelika he looked around and saw the various decorations assorted around the room, much to his dismay, "Oh dear, I caught you during a party. Please forgive me, all of you for intruding-" "You'll be forgiven if you hurry up with the job," Hyōryū said bluntly in a terse tone, chugging another few audible gulps of her bottle before handing it to Anton, muttering with a grim smirk, "dumbass." "Right right of course," the man then retrieved a leather bag within his coat and removed the hood over a crop of messy wavy hair, but left the glasses awkwardly on, "here you are," he began handing pictures around to everyone, most of them were of a man within the world of the living with a dark crop of hair, usually adorning a buisness suit, but had a particular look of determination and tenacity about the way he looked when going to different parts of the city. "His name is Kenja Kodai. He's a man within his mid 30's, approximately two meters tall, charismatic and cunning, holds the majority stock and interest within a technology company as well as stake within a oil derrick corporation. However, his ambition has led him to interfere with things within the spirit realms he shouldn't have," the young man continued to ferret out dialogue and more pictures, now they could be seen with him wearing a ragtag cloak with peculiar dark armor, now seen within parts of Rukon Districts that would seem recognizeable to the V-14 group. "A human has found his way in the Seireitei's Soul Society?!" Shadō gasped as he recognized the noodle shop within the southeastern Rukon District that the man, Kenja, was passing by. Oliver stared at the pictures he was holding in moderate disbelief, though he kept himself composed. "Well, shit...." He commented. "A target that's actually wandering in our territory? Who the hell does this guy think he is?" "An apparent big-shot, from what our guest is telling us...." Anton murmured, relying on Hyoryu's hand of photos while he leaned over in order to look over them. He leaned away for a moment to tilt his head back slightly and take a drink waterfall-style before idly holding the drink in his hands. "Seems to me like a case of power getting to his head if he's being so bold." "What kind of trouble is he causing, if I may ask?" Angelika asked readily, reaching into her trench-coat pocket to pull out a cigarette and a lighter. Promptly, she lit the cigarette and slid the butt in her mouth, holding the body between her index and middle finger. Damian flexed nervously his hands on the bag, briefly muttering, "Nothing good, I can assure you," before he handed Angelika first a picture of Kenja's form fleeing a scene of a exploding building, set brilliantly aflame with bodies around him that were cut up and torn to pieces. Each picture that he handed out looked the same, with another violent act committed, most of them aftermaths or momentary glimpses of him looking at his work as he left. Hyōryū narrowed her eyes at the guy, saying, "He doesn't seem affected by the manslaughter he preforms. It seems purposed...and most of these places are either warehouses or office buildings. I see a few suits here and there." "He must be aware of the people he's targeting, so I assume its your employer's people, am I correct in assuming?" Shadō asked Damian, to which the young man sadly nodded his head. "He's...a real monster....that must be stopped!" His body shook with the urgent tone of his voice, raising his voice to a point of near weeping, "he's come here because he believes he's on the same equality as ascended souls, and this puts my employer at incredible risk." "I see...." With that message, Angelika walked back over towards Damian, keeping that calm, cool, and yet cold gaze on his person. "Tell me, Herr Damian...." She said. "Do you know who we are?" Damian's gaze towards Angelika was shifted and stricken with fear for a few moments before remembering she asked him a question, straightening up and began responding, waving his hands in emphasis, "I d-don't know you or any of you personally, but I know you by your reputation. You're the fine controller of the underworld of the Soul Society, the power behind any muscle available, able to carry out any task with cold cool efficiency and not bothered by ethics or semantics involved in missions. I...honestly don't know much more than that about any of you, I didn't even know you were a woman, sad to say," he scratched the back of his neck, laughing lightly and sheepishly. Hyōryū snorted, whispering in Anton's ear, "I'd say we take a vote to gunning him down and looting his body for some good stuff." Anton cocked an eyebrow in skepticism. "What "good" stuff? Guy doesn't look like he's packing much on him..." He whispered back, turning his eyes in order to meet the scene in front of him. CLICK! His eyes widened slightly when he saw Angelika whip out an HCA-50 Kido pistol and point it at the man's head, her eyes overshadowed by her bangs. "Then allow me to educate you...." She said coolly, her voice laced with a malicious tone and yet keeping its calm and composed manner. "You came here seeking help from the likes of us, referring to your employer's problem as a monster. However, you must be aware that we are no different. The fact that we are able to carry out the most gruesome, unethical, and bloodiest of tasks proves that. When we do a job, we terminate with extreme predjudice and treat everything within in our way as a target that needs to be destroyed." Under her bangs, her eyes narrowed into near-slits. "So I would appreciate it if you didn't come into our presence with such pointless sniveling. Do you understand me?" "Oh gods!" Damian backed dropped his bag and held up his hands, looking into the eyes of V-14's leader, "Don't kill me! I'm just comparing you to him as a legitimate buisness and understanding than an anarchist who only seeks violence and bloodshed due to drunken power and arrogant perspective! My employer is paying you knowing what kind of work you're doing...why would you kill me over that?!" Hyōryū snickered, seeing her boss pissed off enough to bring out her piece made her feel giddy, "Shoot 'em! We can hang him up as a new target for the gallery!" "That doesn't answer my question." Angelika said coolly. "I said...." BLAM! She fired a shot powerful enough to take his head off.... but missed by an inch, just so that he could feel the bullet scrape his skin. It showed him how much of a terrifying shot Angelika was. "....will you stop with the crying? Or do I have to stop it for you?" She moved her gun to aim straight for his head, signaling the next shot made wouldn't miss. As the shot was fired, Hyōryū laughed in the background while Shadō stared with a uneasy gaze at the situation Angelika was presenting to the young man, Damian. "I-I...I'm sor-," he began to say, when his glasses fell off exposing his common blue eyes with a shocked look in them as they dialated, and he began speaking almost to no one in particular, "m-master? I-I'm sorry...please, don't punish me-" he was silenced as his body began to go stiff and his head rolled upwards, the end of the barrel of Angelika's gun graced his skin as his body began to contort and shake, a eery black mist exuded from his pores and a...Spiritual pressure emerged, alien to all present, including Shadō who's eyes widened and nearly backed up with personal fear. "Tsk tsk tsk," a new young voice emanated from the throat of Damian, but it sounded like it wasn't him at all, as he lowered his head down, a pair of japanese characters, "二", on a prominent red eye background appeared in both eyes, with veins faintly pulsing around the brow from where the eyes appeared, "my test worked perfectly." "What the hell....?" Whatever jovial mood Oliver had was immediately replaced by shock, his body on a tense state of alert. Immediately, he moved a hand towards his own gun holster, but did not draw it just yet. He had narrowed eyes staring at whatever had just posessed the hapless man. His nerves were only pushed further to instinct upon the visual of the mist and the feel of the spiritual pressure. Anton's eyes were widened completely, expressing more shock than the blonde-haired man but making his own gestures to pull out his own pistol at an immediate notice. If Angelika was scared at all, she was doing a masterful job of hiding it. Keeping her gun trained on what used to be the head of Damian, she remained silent and took a few steps back. "The f'ing hell?!" Hyōryū already drew her Jackal upon instinct and trained it on Damian or whoever the hell was inside him, pulling the strings now, but hiddenly gripped Anton's hand with a pinch of fear running through her gut. "That's good," the possessed Damian looked onto Angelika, smiling a smile that was not his own but someone else's, "I like that look, Angelika Hartmann. Allow me, to introduce myself if you'd be so kind as to remove that marvelous looking weapon you have there," he removed his coat with one hand fluidly showing a identical gun Angelika now flourishes of his own, holstered on his hip, "there really is hardly anywhere you can grab a weapon like that, but I guess being head of a illustrious criminal organization helps. Can we still do buisness, Miss Hartmann?" A ghost of a smile came across Angelika's face. Clearly, it was the weapon that proved to be the preserver. She raised a free finger towards her comrades in order for them to cease any show of force. With her gun hand, she calmly sheathed her pistol back within her holster. "Of course...." She said smoothly, returning her hands to their former positions in the pockets of her trenchcoat. Hyōryū warily lowered her Jackal to her side, but did not refuse to let go of Anton's hand as she looked cautiously at the possessed man. Shadō merely gaped as he saw a weapon exactly like Angelika's prized handgun, wondering who on earth this man really was. "My name is Yashin, and this body is my property," he waved over his bleeding head, and the rest of his body, "you could say I hire preformers ''to commit certain ''acts ''I wish them to do. Damian as he calls himself is quite a brilliant actor, and I gave him a script and a number of reactions for him to respond accordingly. So, with all the explanations out of the way," he crossed his arms, and the real look about him didn't appear to be awkward anymore due to the penetrating red eyes and the pose he struck instead of the sniveling man Damian portrayed, "''will you accept my contract?" As it spoke with Angelika, the Russian continued to look at the possessed body with narrowed and furrowed eyes. He allowed his free hand to stay away from his pistol, but he didn't deduce his own wariness. Although he didn't outright show it, he also noticed the subtle, fearful motion Hyoryu had displayed when she kept a grip on his hand. In his own discreet move in order to re-assure her, he tightened his own grip slightly. "Killing a high-priority target such as a Fullbringer like what you've described....?" Angelika summarized the details of the contract. "I think this will be a good and refreshing self-test. You have yourself a deal, Herr Yashin...." "As a show of faith, miss Hartmann, I will indulge you on a few minor details," Yashin smiled as his gaze softened, showing the man's natural pearly whites unknowing to all whether the being possessing Damian had teeth like that at all, "there has been rumors within the Soul Society that a unscheduled and unwarranted arrival of a particular Substitute Soul Reaper came into the realm with a human partner. We have reason to believe they appeared a few days AFTER the target entered the Soul Society. They must be either his reinforcements, or someone trying to deter his dogma." "Substitute Soul Reaper?" Shadō voiced out as he slowly approached Angelika's side with a wary step by step approach. "Human? Another Fullbringer?" Hyōryū voiced out with intrigue and uncertainty, wondering if the job they allowed their leader to accept was really from the devil himself. However, she ran her thumber over subconsciously in thanks to Anton's return of comfort to her, feeling slightly better she had a man who was willing to proetect her. It was...odd, but nice for a change. Oliver had walked over to the other side, his arms folded across his chest. "How in the hell do Fullbringers even get into the Soul Society?" He asked dryly, scratching his nose for a moment. "I mean.... without dying, of course." Shadō looked on silently but was also concerned how the Fullbringer got into the Soul Society without passing on, seeing as the Substitute could be explained with his human companion, but he could see little else that could possibly allowed him enter. "That, I'm afraid is under speculation and entirely irrelevant," Yashin said with closed eyes and a perpetual smile, "the fact that he's here makes it all the more easier for you to preform. You have no boundries to cross, this is your territory, and you will be safe for the most part to act without crossing the Gotei 13. Its that simple really." "Tch...." Oliver was beginning to hate the man's attitude and the way he carried himself. He was starting to wonder if the frightened and nervous persona that had existed before was actually a better one to have around. He scoffed, turning his head and eyes away in annoyance. "Whatever you fucking say, zombie. But the pay better be worth it...." "You don't need to know the price, Oliver Holmes. You all get you dues, rest assured," he said with a taunting smile of knowing, his eyes narrowed disconcertingly tranquil towards him, "doing this job will allow me to pluck a thorn from my side. Whether you succeed it, is entirely up to you and I will have no feelings on the matter." "The...fuck?!" Hyōryū worded out, suddenly her eyes were staring widely and the amount of information this demon ''knew began to actually scare her. "How--" Oliver immediately snapped his head back to the demon in inital shock.... then in anger. He gritted his teeth, his fingers curling in apprehension at the mention of his ''full name. He unfolded his arms, giving the man a slight glare. However, he remained silent, knowing that the demon probably wouldn't answer his questions anyway. It didn't stop him from wondering." "You don't need to understand anything that I know," Yashin spoke as he walked out towards the door, speaking as he walked, "just that I have given you a job, a well paying job, and I anticipate its completion, success or failure otherwise. Have a good night and...enjoy your victory party," he said as he opened the door, winking back at Angelika with a daunting smile, "I hope when this buisness is concluded, we can do some more in the future, Miss Harmann." Angelika simply remained silent, her calm and dispassionate gaze directed towards him as he walked through. She kept her eyes locked onto his, unflinching even at the mocking smile. It would take much more than such to phase her mentally, after all.... While their German boss was keeping her cool, Anton somehow managed to do the same. Inwardly, however, his mind was reeling with his own questions. How could he have noted Oliver's full name? Did that knowledge extend to the rest of them? Just how much did the man know? Would he be a threat later? He exhaled through his nose in a heavy sigh, clearly not liking the turn of events. With a eery chuckle echoing from his throat, the man left the house and walked out doors. Within a minute, his presence altogether vanished along with his subordinate "Angelika," Hyōryū said, getting up and releasing Anton's hand within a swift motion before marching over and staring her boss full on the face with a heated glare, "with all due f'ing respect but have you just lost your mind?!" Shadō wiped sweat that came off his brow, something he clearly wasn't accustomed to, but as soon as their new client left, his personality shifted back to its old self as he spoke cautiously to his volatile companion, "Hyōryū-san..." "Don't stop me, Shadō!" Hyōryū yelled at him with a raised hand and finger, before staring right back a few inches away from her boss's, growling at her, "are you so enraptured by your ego that you're willing to deal with a guy who just f'ing ''possessed ''his own subordinate as if he's nothing but a pair of boxers to put on in the morning?! While I'll do this job happily and with prejudice, I don't want to work for a damned demon who knows how many times I piss in the morning or my past identities!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami